


Gruncle Bucky

by Snap_pdf



Series: The Avengers Family [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big family, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Good Peter, Grandpa Bucky, Happy Ending, Irondad, Multi, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, What Have I Done, Wholesome, grandpa steve, spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_pdf/pseuds/Snap_pdf
Summary: Both Tony and May are confused where Peter gets his "I want to save the world but I'm so young!" attitude from.They find out eventually, and it leaves everyone shocked.





	Gruncle Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> It could be possible. :)

The last time Peter tried to find out about his parents, he ended up having a mental breakdown. He couldn't handle not knowing, he couldn't handle knowing that his parents left him willingly. His throat felt clogged up, his chest was too close to his lungs, and his nails dug into his palm of his hand. But he was only 12 when he tried to find out why his parents never came back for Peter. Peter didn't know at the time, but that was his first panic attack. He didn't have many after that, not until Uncle Ben died but that's a story for another time.  
Peter is old enough to not combust into a fit of tears everytime he tries to remember his parents. Yeah, everyone in school has a mom and dad, or a dad, or a mom, or a dad and dad, or a mom and mom, heck, some people have 2 dads and 2 moms! And yes, sometimes Peter does get jealous of not having his dad there to play video games with him or a mom to tell him to clean up his room! What Peter does have is an Aunt May that plays games and watches movies with Peter when she gets off early from work, and a Mr.Stark that scolds Peter whenever he doesn't do his homework before going off to be Spider-Man.  
Peter doesn't cry anymore when its Father's Day or Mother's day, Peter doesn't have panic and/or anxiety attacks anymore when he gets on a plane, and he certainly doesn't hate himself for his parent's death. He knows now, that death is part of life and Peter couldn't keep them forever. Sometimes though, just sometimes, Peter does get upset when he sees kids and their parents going down the streets of Manhattan. Or when there is a plane overhead, Peter shivers because that's how his parents died. And sometimes, he does blame himself just a tiny bit for his parent's death. Now though, it's not as worse as before.

-

He hasn't had a freakout this big since Uncle Ben died. Peter hasn't felt his neck being choked by imaginary black smoke, he hasn't felt the nonstop pour of tears fall down his face, or even the feelings of his nails pressing down on his skin so hard that his skin starts to tear. Here he is though, curled up under the sheets and crying onto the pillow leaving a very noticeable tear stain. He hears the sounds of footsteps approaching, the door creaking open, and a worried man catching his breath. He feels two arms engulf him in a hug and cradle him, he hears the same words from the nice voice of the man.  
"You're going to be okay Pete. I have you right here."  
It was Mr. Stark's voice. Mr. Stark helped Peter become steady again and helped the kid calm down. Peter clutched his mentor's shirt like his life depended on it, and it sort of did. Peter's entire body shook violently, his hands twisted Tony's shirt, and he left a wet stain on the mentor's shirt.  
Once Peter's breath steadied, and his body stopped trembling, and his tears and snot seem to stop, Mr. Stark let Peter onto the bed.  
The kid stretched himself, and then sat up on the bed next to Mr. Stark. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter.  
They sat like that for a while, bathing in silence, until Tony spoke up.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
Peter steadied his breathing.  
"My parents. I- I don't know. I haven't had those in a while," Peter cracked his knuckles. "Last time I had tho-those... anxiety attacks was when Uncle Ben died but-but I don't know."

-

"Guess what kid!" Mr. Stark sat down next to his "intern" Peter looked up from his math homework and tilted his head like a cute puppy.  
"What?" He smiled showing his teeth, he looks so excited. Tony hoped the kid would like what he found out.  
"I did some research about your parents and well... I think you might like what I found out," Tony smirked. He was lying, he didn't do the research but he did find something great out.  
Peter's eyes lit up, they lit up more than the first time he met Tony Stark.  
Stark opened up his StarkPad and showed Peter what he found.  
"Your dad and mom worked for S.H.I.E.L.D," Stark began. "They found incredible superpeople, and even Nick Fury complimented them. They were heroes Pete, they are heroes!"  
Peter heald the StarkPad in his hands, a picture and bio of his parents were in front of his eyes.  
"That's where you get your fighting spirit underoos," Stark wrapped an arm around the kid.  
Peter felt his eyes prickle with tears, his parents were heroes!

-

"Your dad is Ben's brother, and I think your mom was an only child," May ran a hand through her hair.  
Peter's class had been assigned to do a "Family Tree", and before he would've felt uncomfortable doing this specific assignment but after finding out his parents worked for S.H.I.E.L.D he was really excited. Telling his whole class that his parents were heroes... well in a way it's like telling his whole class that he's Spider-Man.  
Peter asked his Aunt about his family.  
The assignment was to track down Peter's great-grandparents from his mother's side, father's side, or both if he wanted to. It was extra-credit if he looked up both sides, so of course, Peter was going to do just that.  
"Ben's mom died when you were 10, and his dad died a months later. Your mom never met her mom, but her dad was called "Wild Will"." May said.  
"Wild Will?" Peter raised a brow and let out a chuckle.  
"Yeah! I don't know! It's so weird, she never told me though," May let out a laughed. "Your mom was so incredibly smart, she went to the best schools and was the smartest person."  
Peter smiled.  
"You got that from her because according to Ben, your dad was an idiot." Peter laughed at May's comment.  
Peter wrote down what his aunt told him.

Will Fitzpatrick + ??      Louis Parker (dad) + Amber Parker (Mother)  
                      |                                          |  
            Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker ( Mom) + Richard Parker (Dad)  
                                          |  
                                  Peter (Me)

  
Peter smiled.  
"That's all I know Peter," May stood up from the dining table.  
"Thank you, Aunt May," Peter stood up with her and put their plates away.  
"Of course," She pecked him on the cheek.

 

-  
"So all I need is my great-grandparents and I'll be finished," Peter smiled showing Tony his project. "And since you got the _best technology in the world_ ," Peter complimented Mr. Stark for an extra measure. "I was hoping to find out who my great-grandparents are."  
Mr. Stark turned around on the rotating chair. "So I have the best tech in the world?"  
Stark smirked and Peter laughed.  
"The best."

-

"What'cha doin'?" Bucky walked in with boxer shorts and one of Steve's gifts, a shirt that said "Best Grandpa". Clint walked in as well looking at his cellphone.  
"We're looking up who my great grandpa was," Peter said. He scribbled some things down in his notebook.  
" _I_ am looking up who's underoo's great-grandpa is," Tony clarified him.  
"What he said," Peter pushed himself from the table and face Clint and Bucky.  
"And you two?" Peter asked.  
"I was helping Clint with a Captain America roast session but I got bored. Now he's just following me around," Bucky took a seat and Clint did the same.  
"Shh! I'm thinking!" Clint waved his hand around telling them to shut up.  
Peter cracked a smile.  
"I got it! Geez, kid! You have a bunch of family!" Mr. Stark finally got up from his chair and stretched. Peter's eyes lit up and he ran to see the computer screen.  
"Ok so, from your mom's side. Will's mom was Annabeth and his dad was Jason Fitzpatrick," Stark smiled. He scrolled down a bit. "And your dad's side! Your dad parents were Anthony Parker and his wife, Dorothy. And his mom's parents were George and Rebecca."  
"Hey, that was my sister's name!" Bucky smiled. "She was such a cutie."  
"Maybe Peter feels a special dad connection to Stark because his dad's dad's dad was also named Anthony," Clint joked, not looking up from his phone, and earning a large laugh from Bucky.  
"I need the ladies last names before they married," Peter mentioned as he grabbed his notebook and got ready to write it down.  
"Right," Tony ignored Clint's comment and clicked on the women. " Annabeth Chase, Dorothy Adams, and Rebec-" Tony stopped talking. The silence seemed uneasy.  
"Rebbeca what Mr.Stark?" Peter asked not looking up from his notebook, he really needed to finish his assignment and Mr. Stark stopping out of nowhere really wasn't helping him on finishing.  
"Rebecca Barnes," Bucky whispered dropping his cereal on the ground.  
"Wow! What! What's going on?!" the sound of the plate crashing on the floor startled Clint from his hypnosis.  
"Click on 'er! Is she my sister?! She had a kid!?" Barnes got close to the screen and begged Stark. "Tony, please! I need to know! I don't know what happens to my family, I need to know!"  
At this point, Peter's family tree assignment turned into finding out what happened to Bucky's sisters. Most of them died with only one or no children, but Rebecca...  
"Rebecca had two children," Stark mentioned. "Buck, she was-"  
"My sister. She's my sister. Oh my god!" Bucky teared up. He turned to Peter and had a large smile. Peter seemed uneasy, why was the 100-year-old man smiling so happily after finding out his sisters all died.  
"Peter you know what this means?" Mr. Stark asked.  
"That Mr. Barnes sisters are dead and he's freaking me out because he shouldn't look that happy," Peter took a step back.  
"Pete-" Stark sighed.  
"Peter I'm your great-gruncle! We're related!" Bucky took Peter in for a hug and twirled him around. The bone-crushing hug made Peter grunt a bit, and Bucky put him down.  
"So we're related," Peter asked.  
"Yes!" Bucky was ready for a hug again. His eyes were full of joy, he had someone else to talk with, he had a blood relative, this was one of the greatest days of his life.

-

_"Soft_ uwu _boy finds out an old-100-year-old homeless man is his great-_ gruncle"

That's what Clint says as he messages everyone about what he found out, and this is the most buzz he's gotten since he told Tony in sign language to fuck off.  
  
Steve is the last one to find out, the old man doesn't use his phone that often but when he finds out... god, it was crazy. He went around screaming "NO WAY!" At everyone he saw. He hugged every Avenger and every employee, and when he saw Bucky and Peter they hugged like they were all related.  
Steve looked at Peter the same way Bucky looked at Peter, with so much delight and joy. His eyes shined, and he hasn't smiled so large since finding Bucky.  
"Did you know Bucky used to be just like you!" Steve nudged Bucky.  
"Liar! Peter you and Steve were exactly alike!" BUcky started. "Two small brats wanting to save the world but having absolutely no muscle whatsoever!"

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me Kiddos:  
> Instagram: @snap.png | Tumblr: Snap-png | Twitter: byee_andrea
> 
> -Also, the names of Ben's parents aren't canon, I just made up names tbh. 
> 
> -It was either one of Bucky's one night stands gets pregnant, or Rebecca gets pregnant. The second one was less sad.
> 
> -And yes, Annabeth Chase is a PJO reference. :)


End file.
